Celui que je veux vraiment
by naughtymily
Summary: Veronica se pose toutes sortes de questions. Qui sera là pour y répondre ? Ma fic se passe à la fin de la 1ere saison et au début de la 2eme.


_Me revoilà avec cette fois un OS sur Veronica Mars.  
Cette histoire a été écrite il y a déjà un long moment mais je viens seulement de la retrouver sur mon ordi et je tenais à vous la faire partager.  
BONNE LECTURE !_

* * *

**Celui que je veux vraiment...**

Veronica ouvrit le réfrigérateur et se saisit d'un pot de crème glacé vanille moka avant de venir s'écrouler sur le canapé du salon. Mais elle eut beau essayé de se concentrer sur le film, ses pensées vagabondèrent vers les évènements survenus ces derniers mois.

Lily avait été assassinée depuis maintenant près de deux ans et demi mais cela ne faisait que deux mois que le véritable meurtrier avait été arrêté. Aaron Echolls. Tout le monde avait été choqué et en particulier son fils. Il s'était renfermé sur lui-même et la relation fragile qu'il entretenait avec la jeune détective avait volé en éclat. Veronica n'avait rien fait pour le retenir. Puis Duncan et elle s'étaient rapprochés et elle avait enfin su pourquoi ce dernier l'avait quitté une semaine avant la mort de Lily : il était au courant de la liaison de son père avec la mère de Veronica et pensait que cette dernière était sa sœur. Veronica l'avait rassurée sur ce point et ils sortaient de nouveau ensemble. Mais ce n'était plus comme avant. Veronica avait du mal à se laisser toucher et dès que Duncan tentait d'aller plus loin que les baisers et les caresses peu osées, elle se raidissait et le repoussait gentiment. Duncan commençait à se poser des questions et ce soir alors que Keith Mars était absent et qu'ils auraient pu passé la soirée ensemble Veronica avait inventé un prétexte bidon pour rester seule et réfléchir. Mais plus elle réfléchissait et plus ses pensées s'embrouillaient. Soudain la sonnette de la porte d'entrée la tira de sa rêverie. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : 22h30. Qui pouvait venir la voir à une heure pareille ? Elle songea vaguement à Duncan mais il aurait plutôt téléphoné. La sonnerie retentit de nouveau avec plus d'insistance cette fois ci.

- Oui, oui, une minute, j'arrive !

Elle enfila un peignoir par-dessus sa nuisette et courut ouvrir. La nuit était très sombre et elle mit quelques minutes à reconnaître son visiteur. Logan. Ce dernier était trempé car il pleuvait à torrent. Il ne dit rien mais lança un tel regard à Veronica que celle-ci s'effaça pour le laisser entrer.

- Excuse moi de te déranger si tard mais il fallait absolument que je te parle.

- Avant toute chose, tu vas de ce pas aller prendre une douche et te changer avant d'attraper la mort. Ensuite on parlera.

Logan ne répliqua rien et Veronica lui montra la salle de bain.

- Tu as des serviettes dans le placard et voici un peignoir appartenant à mon père. Tu l'enfileras le temps que tes vêtements sèchent. Je les mets de suite au sèche-linge.

- Merci. Tu es sûre que je ne te dérange pas ? Ton père ne va pas débarquer à l'improviste ?

- Non, il est à Chicago pour quelques jours. Il ne rentre que demain soir. Bon je te laisse. Rejoins moi dès que tu auras finis, je serais au salon.

- D'accord.

Veronica quitta la salle d'eau et se dirigea vers le bar. Elle avait besoin d'un verre. Elle se servit un Malibu ananas et se rassit dans le canapé. Que faisait Logan ici ? Depuis leur rupture, voilà un peu moins de deux mois, elle ne l'avait croisé qu'au lycée et bien sûr lors du procès de son père. Ce dernier avait été condamné à 30 ans de réclusion criminelle mais depuis l'annonce du verdict, c'est-à-dire un peu plus de deux semaines, elle n'avait pas revu Logan. Et le voilà qui débarquait chez elle sans prévenir et dans un état pitoyable. La petite blonde avait bien sur remarqué qu'il avait maigrit, qu'il était mal rasé et qu'il avait les yeux rouge comme s'il avait pleuré. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état. C'était alarmant. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par une porte qui claque et des pas dans le vestibule. Elle se retourna pour voir Logan vêtu du peignoir blanc de son père deux fois trop large pour lui. Il s'était rasé et semblait dans un meilleur état que lors de son arrivée. Il s'assit à coté d'elle.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- J'aimerais bien un whisky sec s'il te plait.

Veronica le servit et attendit qu'il veuille bien reprendre la parole.

- Désolé de débarquer chez toi si tard mais il fallait que je parle à quelqu'un et tu es la seule en qui j'ai confiance et qui ne me jugeras pas.

- Tu as bien fait Logan.

Elle n'ajouta rien le laissant continuer.

- Depuis l'annonce de la condamnation de mon père, je n'étais pas aller le voir en prison. Aujourd'hui était ma première visite au parloir. Je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attendais, sans doute à des explications, des regrets, n'importe quoi pour essayer de comprendre son geste. Mais rien. Il est resté muet comme une tombe avec ce petit sourire au coin des lèvres qui me donne à chaque fois envie de le frapper !

La voix de Logan s'étrangla sur ces mots et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

- Mon père a tué ma petite amie, qui était également son amante, et il ne regrette rien, il est même fier de lui ! explosa-t-il.

Veronica le prit dans ses bras.

- Calme toi Logan. Je comprends ta douleur. Pleure si cela peut te soulager, il n'y a rien de honteux là dedans.

Logan la serra contre lui et éclata en sanglots. Il pleura longtemps sur l'épaule de Veronica et celle-ci gardait le silence en lui caressant le dos doucement. Puis les larmes se tarirent et il releva la tête. Il croisa le regard vert de Veronica plein de compréhension et lui sourit. Cette dernière lui tendit un mouchoir qu'il accepta avec gratitude.

- Excuse moi, je suis vraiment pathétique. Je t'adresse à peine la parole en deux mois et d'un coup je débarque chez toi et m'effondre lamentablement.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Tu as bien fait. Quoiqu'il se soit passé entre nous, tu es tout de même mon ami et les amis sont là pour vous soutenir en cas de coup dur.

Logan eut un sourire.

- Merci. Au fait, que fais tu seule en peignoir un samedi soir ? Ton père n'est pas là, tu ne devrais pas être avec Duncan ?

Veronica rougit et répliqua :

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ce que je fais ou non avec Duncan te concerne. Si j'ai envie d'être seule un samedi soir, cela me regarde !

Le sourire de Logan s'évanouit et il prit la main de Veronica dans la sienne.

- Ne sois pas si agressive. Je voulais juste savoir. Tu as été là pour moi ce soir. J'aimerais en faire autant. Si tu veux me parler tu peux le faire sans crainte. J'emporterais ton secret dans la tombe !

Veronica détourna les yeux et croisa les mains nerveusement. Logan se rapprocha la prit dans ses bras et elle posa la tête sur son épaule.

- C'est si compliqué. Tout s'embrouille dans ma tête. Sais-tu pourquoi Duncan m'a quitté avant la mort de Lily ?

- Non. Il n'a jamais voulu me le dire. Mais je n'ai pas compris. Il semblait toujours amoureux de toi et malgré tout il faisait tout pour t'éviter.

- Duncan avait apprit que ma mère et son père avait une liaison qui durait depuis des années et il pensait que j'étais sa sœur !

- Sa sœur ?

- Oui mais je ne l'ai su que bien après la mort de Lily en menant mon enquête et j'ai découvert que celui que j'avais toujours pris pour mon père était bien mon vrai père. Je n'étais pas une Kane mais bien une Mars ! Ce n'est que lorsque nous nous sommes séparés toi et moi que j'ai eu une conversation avec Duncan et de fils en aiguilles on s'est remis ensemble mais plus rien n'est comme avant.

- Comment ça ?

- Je m'entends très bien avec lui mais dès qu'il cherche à aller plus loin que les baisers je me contracte et le repousse.

Veronica ne remarqua pas le petit sourire plutôt content de Logan et poursuivit.

- Je pense savoir d'où cela vient mais je ne parviens pas à lui en parler. D'ailleurs je n'en ai parlé à personne…

Voyant que le sujet était d'importance, Logan la serra un peu plus contre lui. Veronica prit une grande inspiration :

- Tu te rappelles la soirée chez Shelly Pomroyl'année dernière ?

- Oui, c'était quelques temps après la mort de Lily.

- Je m'y suis rendu pour prouver à tout le monde que leur rejet ne m'affectait pas.

Logan sentit son cœur se serrer, à l'époque il était parmi les premiers à rejeter Veronica. La jeune fille poursuivit :

- J'aurais mieux fait de m'abstenir… Pendant la soirée quelqu'un m'a servit un verre, j'ignore qui. Je me revois le boire puis c'est le trou noir. Je me suis réveillée le lendemain matin dans le lit de la chambre d'amis… sans petite culotte.

Logan hoqueta :

- Tu veux dire que…

- Oui, Logan. Mon verre contenait du GHB. J'ai été violée !

- Mon dieu…

- J'étais vierge, Logan, et j'aime autant te dire que ce n'est absolument pas comme ça que je comptais perdre ma virginité !

Les larmes coulaient sur les joues de Veronica et Logan était au moins aussi bouleversé qu'elle. Il trouva néanmoins la force de reprendre la parole.

- Et tu n'as pas porté plainte ?

- Contre qui ? Le shérif s'est bien chargé de me faire comprendre que vu mon nom et les « frasques » de mon père, il ne prendrait pas ma plainte sans preuve, chose que je n'avais pas évidemment…

Logan la serra encore plus fort contre lui et cette fois elle éclata en sanglots. Lorsqu'elle se fut calmée Logan lui saisit le menton entre ses mains et la regarda droit dans les yeux :

- Tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, Veronica. Malgré toutes les épreuves que tu as traversées, tu as gardé la tête haute. Peu de gens auraient eu ton courage.

Veronica sourit et sembla vouloir ajouter quelque chose mais elle se tut et le fixa droit dans les yeux. Logan eut brusquement une impression de déjà vue mais au moment où il se faisait la réflexion une paire de lèvres fraîches se posa brièvement sur sa bouche. Il ouvrit des yeux stupéfaits. Veronica venait de l'embrasser. Alors comme lors de leur premier baiser sur le balcon du motel de Neptune, il saisit le bras de Veronica qui s'était détournée gênée, pour l'attirer contre lui et l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Et comme la première fois, le baiser fut explosif. La bouche de Veronica s'ouvrit sous l'assaut de celle de Logan. Leurs langues se cherchèrent et dansèrent ensembles comme si elles avaient fait cela toute leur vie. Logan serra Veronica contre son torse, une main derrière le dos de la jeune fille et l'autre sur sa nuque. Veronica, quant à elle, avait les deux mains dans ses cheveux et se cambrait contre lui. Ils se détachèrent brièvement pour reprendre leur souffle et Veronica murmura avec un sourire en coin :

- Qu'est-on en train de faire ?

Logan sourit à son tour et répliqua avant de lui ravir à nouveau les lèvres :

- Aucune idée.

Leur baiser s'intensifia. Veronica gémit et Logan la prit par les hanches pour la mettre a cheval sur ses genoux une jambe de chaque côté des siennes. La main de Veronica quitta la chevelure rebelle du jeune homme pour se glisser sur son torse en écartant le peignoir. Lorsque les doigts de la jeune fille effleurèrent son mamelon, Logan gémit et rompit le baiser.

- Attends, Veronica… Tu es sur ? interrogea-t-il les yeux fixés dans ceux de la jeune fille.

Pour toute réponse, la blonde se leva, lui saisit la main et l'entraîna dans le couloir jusqu'à sa chambre.

La pluie s'était arrêtée et la lune baignait la pièce d'une lumière irréelle. Logan fixa le lit puis Veronica pour être certain que ce qui allait se passer était voulu par la jeune fille. Elle avait été violée une fois, il n'avait aucunement l'intention de recommencer. Veronica lui sourit et pour bien lui montrer sa détermination, elle ôta son déshabiller, révélant aux yeux avides de Logan sa nuisette lilas profondément décolletée et lui arrivant à mi-cuisses. Il déglutit difficilement lorsque la jeune fille, après avoir fermé la porte à clef, s'avança vers lui d'une démarche chaloupée et appuya fermement sur son torse pour le faire basculer sur le lit. Puis elle le chevaucha et se pencha vers ses lèvres pour murmurer :

- Fais moi oublier, Logan. Si tu n'es malheureusement pas le premier, soit au moins le premier dont je me rappelle. Fais moi l'amour…

Pour toute réponse, Logan lui saisit les lèvres en un baiser fougueux et inversa leur position d'un coup de hanche. Puis il observa Veronica, alanguit, les lèvres rougit par les baisers, les yeux brillants et la masse de ses cheveux blonds étalée en désordre sur le matelas : elle était tout simplement sublime. Le jeune homme se fit la promesse que sa première fois consciente serait inoubliable.

Lentement il entreprit de découvrir son visage à l'aide de ses lèvres. Il lui embrassa le front, puis les paupières puis le nez. Il évita soigneusement ses lèvres mais l'embrassa tout autour jusqu'à ce que Veronica gémisse de frustration et ne lui saisisse la nuque pour réclamer un vrai baiser. Logan sourit mais ne se fit pas plus prier et accéda à sa demande. Il se saisit de ses lèvres et lui donna un baiser si intense que Veronica perdit complètement pied avec la réalité. Puis les lèvres de Logan glissèrent dans son cou, embrassant chaque partielle de peau tandis que ses mains prenaient ses seins en coupe. Sous la caresse de ses doigts, les mamelons de la jeune fille se durcirent et elle poussa de nouveau un gémissement de plaisir. Logan passa alors à la vitesse supérieure. Il fit glisser les bretelles de la nuisette, découvrant les seins pleins et ronds se tendant vers lui, n'attendant qu'une chose : qu'il s'occupe d'eux. Il prit le sein droit dans sa bouche, mordillant et léchant le mamelon comme si sa vie en dépendait pendant que sa main flattait le gauche, le caressant également. Veronica se cambra sous lui en proie à un plaisir intense, les mains crispées dans les cheveux du jeune homme. Elle haletait, le souffle court et des gémissements de plus en plus nombreux sortaient de ses lèvres. Mais Logan n'en avait pas terminé. Après avoir léché ses deux seins jusqu'à ce que ses mamelons soient durs comme le granit, il entreprit de finir de lui ôté sa chemise de nuit restée entortillée autour de se hanches puis il s'interrompit pour la contempler.

Vêtue en tout et pour tout de sa petite culotte, Veronica était superbe dans la pale lumière de la lune.

Mais elle sembla soudain en avoir assez de rester passive et se jeta sur Logan pour lui ôter à son tour son peignoir. Contrairement à elle, il était totalement nu dessous et le regard de la jeune fille fut immédiatement attiré par son sexe à demi bander. Elle rougit quelque peu mais elle ne put s'empêcher de l'effleurer de la main. La respiration de Logan se bloqua alors Veronica s'enhardit et le saisit à pleine main sans toutefois le serrer trop fort. Logan eut un long gémissement et se laissa tomber de tout son long sur le matelas l'entraînant avec lui. Elle se retrouva allonger sur lui, le visage dans son cou, les seins pressés contre son torse et la main toujours sur son sexe. Logan donna un petit coup de hanche signifiant à Veronica qu'elle devait poursuivre ses caresses. Celle-ci ne se fit pas prier mais se pencha à l'oreille du jeune homme pour lui murmurer :

- Je ne suis pas sûr de bien faire, guide moi…

Pour toute réponse, Logan la regarda droit dans les yeux et se saisit de sa main pour lui imposer un rythme lent puis de plus en plus rapide au fur et à mesure de la monter de son plaisir. Logan ne put bientôt plus retenir ses gémissements et les mains crispés sur les draps, il jouit longuement. Cherchant à récupérer son souffle, il s'allongea de tout son long et serra Veronica contre lui.

- J'avais raison, murmura-t-il, tu es exceptionnelle !

- Tu le penses sincèrement ?

Logan se redressa et la regarda droit dans les yeux :

- Bien sûr ! Ne laisse jamais personne te dire le contraire ! Mais il me semble qu'il y a quelque chose d'injuste à la situation… Je suis le seul à être satisfait. Laisse moi rattraper cette erreur et crois moi tu vas tellement aimer que tu en oubliera tout même ton nom !

- Ne seriez-vous pas un peu présomptueux, Monsieur Echolls ?

- Moi ? Jamais sur ces choses là !

- Je demande à voir…

Pour toute réponse, Logan l'embrassa puis ses mains partirent à la découverte de son corps.

Elle avait toujours sa petite culotte qu'il s'empressa de lui ôter. Brusquement intimidée Veronica posa pudiquement les mains sur son sexe.

- Ne te cache pas, répliqua Logan. Tu es superbe.

Il embrassa ses doigts et lui retira ses mains pour accéder enfin à l'endroit tant convoité. Sa langue trouva de suite son petit bouton de chaire qui s'érigea sous ses caresses. Veronica haleta. C'était indescriptible. La langue de Logan semblait être partout. Le plaisir montait inexorablement. Soudain elle poussa un cri. Logan avait glissé deux doigts dans son vagin et la pénétrait lentement. La tête de Veronica roula sur l'oreiller.

- Je t'en prie, Logan ! Je n'en peux plus ! Cesse de me faire languir, viens !

Pour toute réponse le jeune homme l'embrassa puis la regardant droit dans les yeux accéda à sa requête.

Veronica ne ressentit pas la moindre douleur juste un incroyable plaisir qui s'accru encore lorsque Logan se mit à bouger.

- Veronica ! Tu es si étroite, si chaude ! Je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir longtemps !

Mais la petite blonde l'entendit à peine trop perturbée par le plaisir qui montait en elle. Elle allait jouir… L'orgasme la surprit comme un ouragan, elle hurla. Logan sentant son vagin se contracter ne pu plus se retenir et jouis quelques secondes après elle. Ils retombèrent tous les deux sur le lit, enlacés et comblés au-delà des mots.

Malgré toute les aventures que Logan avait eu, il n'avait jamais ressentis cela, pas même avec Lily. Veronica était exceptionnelle. S'apercevant qu'il écrasait la jeune fille de tout son poids, il voulut s'écarter mais elle l'en empêcha.

- Reste !

- Je ne comptais pas partir simplement te soulager de mon poids mais rien ne t'empêche de rester dans mes bras au contraire !

Veronica ne se fit pas priée et ils s'installèrent confortablement avec un soupir d'aise. Veronica reprit la parole :

- C'est toujours comme ça ?

- Comme ça quoi ?

- Aussi… magique ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

Logan pris son visage dans ses mains et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Ce qui viens de se passer ce soir, je ne l'avais jamais ressentit. J'ai eu pas mal de femmes dans ma vie mais aucune ne m'a apporté le plaisir que j'ai eu avec toi ce soir.

Il hésita puis poursuivit.

- Je t'aime Veronica !

La jeune fille éclata en sanglots :

- Oh mon dieu Logan ! Cela me semble irréel ! Je t'aime aussi !

Et elle l'embrassa passionnément.

Bien sûr elle savait que dès le lendemain, elle devrait affronter Duncan mais elle espérait qu'avec le temps, il comprendrait. Dans le cas contraire, tant pis, il était hors de question qu'elle renonce à Logan.

Son père poserait lui aussi quelques problèmes mais il ne voulait que son bonheur et il serait forcé d'admettre que celui-ci ne pourrait pas être complet sans Logan.

Epuisée, Veronica se pelotonna contre son Jackass, comme elle aimait l'appeler et s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres. Logan ne tarda pas à en faire autant. Après tout, demain était un autre jour.

FIN

* * *

_Alors qu'en avez vous pensé ? Il s'agit de mon premier lemon hétéro, est-ce que je m'en suis bien sortit ? J'attends vos avis avec impatience ! Bises_


End file.
